


Wings

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Ash could've sworn the boy had wings; even if only for a split second.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> oH WOW look whos writing for ANOTHER ship..
> 
> me
> 
> Plus, a soulmate AU with wings, fight me.

The first time Ash Ketchum had seen Kiawe, he could've sworn the boy had wings; even if only for a split second.

He quickly dismissed the thought and blamed it on the Charizard standing next to the trainer. A trick of the eyes.

There was sill a thread of belief there, though.

* * *

The second time he saw wings was the night on the farm.

Ash had woken up to only look out the window to see Kiawe training, the wings back. They were much like Charizard's wings, but much bigger and they were glowing a brilliant orange. And there they were, back, but he could see them this time.

Ash sped out to see him, but, much to his dismay, the wings were gone.

* * *

The third time, it was the battle between Kiawe and Marowak. Ash had looked at him, and they were there, once again, but now he was closer, and he could see them fully.

They  _were_ much like a dragon's wings, big and strong. Yet, they seemed if they were made of fire, tangible fire.

Ash was suddenly distracted, and as soon as he looked back, the wings were gone.

* * *

The fourth time, Kiawe was fighting Brock.

Ash found himself staring at not just the wings this time, but also Kiawe himself.

He would probably never admit it, but he may have had a crush on the other trainer.

* * *

The fifth time, Ash decided to ask him about it, and possibly also confess.

"What?"

"I said could I," Ash reached out toward the other's still-visible wing. "See your wings?"

"Wings? What wings-"

Kiawe was cut off by Ash kissing him.

He pulled away. "You have wings- See?" Ash pointed towards the dragon wings on the older boy's back.

"You just kissed me." Kiawe managed to sputter out, his face turning bright red. "Arceus, you kissed me."

"Oh, I did." Ash's eyes widened, "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I-"

Kiawe pulled him back in and returned the kiss, pulling away after a few seconds. "So, I have wings too?"

"T-too?"

"You've always had wings. Big ones, like a bird's, looks like Pikachu had shocked them and there is still electricity left. As if you touched them they may shock you."

"Yours are like Charizard's, Kiawe. But made out of fire. Though, I've only seen them sometimes."

"Thank goodness."

"Why?"

"Ash, I thought it was just me. I thought I was alone or had unrequited love or something." Kiawe ran a hand through his hair. "There's a legend here that when you meet your soulmate, you'll see their wings; like their soul. I've seen yours for forever."

"But why haven't I seen yours the whole time?" Ash looked up with pleading eyes, "Is there a problem with this?"

"I doubt it. It may just be because you're not from Alola, it surely fine."

"Okay."

Kiawe pulled Ash in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending changed like five times- I don't even know if I like this ending or not. So, here's your fic.
> 
> If you're looking to see what happening with my other fics, I'm sorry about that, I'm still trying to catch up.
> 
> Also, I seem to get stuck in rarepairs constantly. Please help.


End file.
